new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Coco Loretta
Personality ??? Who knows its constantly changing... History Coco Esme Amaris Loretta....I've been awake for many years now not as many as some of my kin but long enough these days I feel like im slowly becoming more and more confused about whos talking is it someone or is it just the voices in my head...Who Knows! Honestly not too sure on why society is built like this but to be honest what would "trash" know about vampire society. Wow thats a laugh~ Anyways I guess I should write out my story then? Hello Im Coco, I was born in the year 1865 I had a family back then, My mother a Seamstress, My father a drunkard, My Olderbrother was in the Army he wasn't around when I was born and my Older sister passed away before I was born. I have few memories of growing up It was normally just me and my mother working together in her shop while my father wasted his money drinking booze....He often would not come home, but the nights he did he was always so angry....Those nights were some of the worst I try not to think about them. Eventually I think in the year 1881 is when i left home I had got a job making hats! Did I mention I adore hats! I hated this job at the time but Oh my are hats great! I have tiny hats, regular hats, large hats, dainty hats, feathery hats, lacey hats, flower hats, tall hats, short hats, All kinds of hats! Hats are great they can be perfect for all occasions....ahhhh hats are great. Oh um sorry got carried away there, back to the story! So after a few years making hats I got a little bored and I decided to try to help out at the New Red Cross....They didn't like that so much. They told me I was crazy and maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but they threw me into the asylum anyways....Trans-Allegheny or Weston State Hospital as it would later be called. I got dropped there in 1883 I didn't leave till 1891. I lost all contact with my family, I don't really know what happened to any of them... I honestly am terrified to really speak about my time at the hospital, but I guess I should. The water...always so cold, I could hardly ever speak, I heard voices calling out day in and day out from sunrise to the setting of the moon. I remember the sounds of screams and thuds...If a patient was too unruly we'd get beat. I remember the feeling of my flesh being scrapped off...I remember watching others die in there, and I should have too. I left in the cart for the dead. I remember being sick, so very sick, The doctor I can't remember his name... a sick a twisted man is what he was....His experiments made me into this, my embrace was a mistake for him, so he tried to kill me...and he nearly succeeded. I'm scared to think if he's still roaming....After this ordeal I made the mistakes of a childe without a sire as one will do. I ended up fleeing West Virginia and I spent some time in Pennsylvania, Nebraska, Massachusetts and Maine. I drifted a bit learning more about what I now was. Thinking back on everything (as little as possible) I might be wrong but I believe my sire was a Malkavain but I could always be wrong because after all im just a Caitiff, A clanless. Soon Im headed to a new town hopefully somewhere better, I'll see you when I arrive in New Albion. Hopefully I continue to survive and don't go mad trying. XOXOXOX- Coco Dear Diary, The last 6 months have been hectic, so I spent more time learning with Tony and Henry about firearms down at the range. Thankfully there were no more run-ins with Hackett so didn’t have any scary elder to deal with. So that’s been going really well I’m not that bad at it! Oh! I spent some time with Doris, I came clean to her about being “raised” Caitiff and that I had wandered here because of a strange slip of paper with a date, time and place. That’s where id met Enoch and he said to have shown up as I did it must mean I’m of the bloodline. We’re still not too sure about my full heritage and I'm okay with that. Oh I also got to sit with Doris in our comfy pjs and watch The Masked Singer, Soren was there too but he didn’t say much, it was mostly us screeching praise or criticizing points of it. But I thoroughly enjoyed spending some time talking to her. Oh um so on my birthday, I'm officially 160 years old now, I got an apartment! I spent some more time with Elder Mick and he decided to teach me which I’m very grateful for, unfortunately, this meant I’d be out of the country for two months. Had to hire extra help that was fun, luckily the jobs pretty simple and Claire is usually more than willing to help out. So In November Mick and I headed off to Europe for almost two months did a lot of learning. Mick is also….helping me with my fear of mirrors…… Though um….Well….I got a cat out it. His name is Mr. Cheshireington Smiles I accidentally ghouled him. Mick’s buzzards were a little hard to keep away from each other. So Ghouling lessons have been learned. Anyways it's great to finally be back we got back shortly after the solstice so I’m still a little woozy from the trip. I don’t really celebrate holidays anymore but it was nice to see the others celebrating while I got to stay at home curl up with my cat and read a nice book. It's been busy but soon things will mellow back out. Still waiting on Jamie, Tony, Soren, and Henry to update me on the Flesh monsters, not too sure what’s gonna be done about them or whatever….Anyways dawns approaching time for me to lay down and catch some sleep. Goodnight Journal. XOXOXOX- Coco Sheet Relationships Mr. Cheshirington Smiles- Ghouled Animal Companion. Additional Pictures Mr.Smiles.jpg|Mr.Cheschirington Smiles Etc Category:Camarilla Category:Neonate Category:Current PCs Category:Malkavian